Hetalypmics
by Katsu Lyon
Summary: Every representatives had been waiting for this...the Hetalympics.
1. Act 1-Starters

Hello! I was watching the Olympics, and thought maybe I should make a fanfiction base on ,isn't it awesome? Hetalympics? XD

This is based on the game, I don't want to change too much stuff in the game.

-.

Kaliningrad, a slim figured woman steps into the ice, her long smoky white hair flows a she skates in the middle of the rink. She takes position until the music starts. She started skate around graciously, spinning and turning finally the triple jump, and makes a perfect landing. As the music stops, she poses in her best way. She stands up straight, thinking what she just said.

"I am sorry,Russia, Moscow,"she thought, "I must also fight for my own, original country too, for Prussia!" She's thankful that Sochi let her represent Prussia, her original boss country, who she really misses.

It was Hetalympics in Sochi, where all the cities, states, countries, provinces, and even principalities join and compete! Thanks to Greece, who started the Olympics, every representative competes!

Human citizens gave a loud cheer for their representatives, although Russia and Sochi were not allowed to join, but hey are judging. The roar of the crowd grew louder and louder as they see their own country representatives.

"Welcome to the Hetalympics here in Sochi!" Says the announcer, but was actually said in Russian. "Today we will start off with men's figure skating! We will start with Mr. Sitka of Russia!"

The crowd grew louder again, and louder as Sitka gets in in the rink and waves at his citizens saying 'hello'. He pauses in the middle of the rink, one hand up and another hand down, looking at his hand above. The music starts, he starts to slowly move down and up and suddenly skate backwards and turn forward, raising both hands, he makes a triple jump, and makes it perfectly.

"Woah! The was a perfect landing!" The announcer said.

Sitka done this three times without a fail, he keeps dancing gracefully, like some sort of an acrobat of the cold winter. He pauses as the music does. Another wave of cheering as he bows.

"Spasiba!" He loudly says, with a big smile in his face.

He steps out, still smiling at his teammate, Moscow, she smiles back. Sitka sits down beside her, waiting for the scores. As the announcer announces, his score was 93.7! Everybody in his team hugged and cheered, so as the citizens on Sitka.

The announcer announces again.

"Next! Minnesota of America!"

Another waves of cheer from the Minnesotans as he steps into the ice, he looks around, nervous.

"Minnesota-kun..." Hiroshima mumbled. "This is bad, he's always nervous,"

Minnesota still looks around sweating as he goes in the middle of the rink to do his pose. His sweat drops, and the music starts. He quickly skates forward, turning and turning, skating backward, and finally, the triple jump. He makes his move and lands on the side of his skates, causing him to trip, but he keeps skating. Then he finally skates perfectly, recovering from the fall. The music stops and poses, still more cheers from his citizens. Minnesota quietly skates back in, out of the rink, trying to hide that he's actually crying.

"That's okay," America smiles, "I still know you are one of the awesomest skaters I have met!" He pats his shoulder and still smiles. Minnesota sits down beside his teammates, also waiting for the scores. He got lower than what he'd expect, it was 63.4. He cried, finally, leaving his teammates having to comfort him, saying sorry multiple times.

"Next! Hiroshima... Of Japan!"

More loud cheers, now from Hiro-kens. Hiroshima steps in the ice, his costume and looks look very different from before, black bikers jacket, pierced ears, black pants and skates, but only thing that wasn't different was his hair and face, but it seems the Hiro-kens know what is the difference between Japan and Hiroshima.

"Hiro-kun! I know you can do it!" A cheer from Okinawa.

He poses, much like a gangster. The music starts, his moves were quite unusual but graceful, the music was very metallic and 'cool', he makes the triple jump, and another perfect! He went higher than Sitka! He starts to move again. Very gracefully, his moves were very unusual hat confuses the judges, including Russia. The music stops and poses with one of his hand raising up like a rock star gangster. So many cheers were unexpected. He looks around and smiled for the first time at Okinawa, she blushed. He comes back out of the rink and sits beside Okinawa, waits for the scores.

"Japan's score is...97.7! Highest! this will be hard to beat! What a remarkable score!"

The Japan team was very happy and gave Hiroshima a big team hug, as usual, Hiroshima didn't respond at that. Still drinking his tea.

And then Vancouver, a city in Canada, steps in the rink, after that, he has 89.9, making him a third placer.  
-.

Part three coming up soon...

Haha, i don't know what to say, I'm just freaking obsessive with the Olympics. XD


	2. Act 2-The Ceremonies

Hello again! This is the second chapter, and this is just the opening ceremony and stuff, I'm just cutting some stuff short, some that are not very important so please don't freak out if I changed something.  
The parade. They are all not listed, because I'm not familiar with Russian alphabet order because I'm obviously not , pardon me my fellow Russian readers. ^^"""  
-.

A large roar still filled the stadium as the citizens cheer, Russia was worried, he might now able to hold on with security, for he will be invaded, and specifically, try and kidnap Sochi, this event's host for the Hetalympics. He told his troop to keep on guard and be tight on security, because this is his only chance to prove who is the better country of all, for Kaliningrad, who is Königsberg...representing Prussia. Russia sat on his chair, watching the the athletes getting ready for the ceremony parade. He turned around and heard large screaming and singing. It was Sochi, who was being silly again. Sochi was singing a song right in the middle of his army, where the soldiers are still in position, beside Sochi, was Sitka, who was also having fun. Russia just laugh.

'These two are always silly,' he thought happily.

He looked down, seeing the athletes march down to the stage, the citizens cheered again and again like some thing was about to happen bad, was thought by Russia. He still looks down, seeing all the pretty colours of different flags of countries first was Germany, then a huge mass of Canadian Athletes, he even saw Ontario and Quebec fighting during that time.  
Then was Lithuania, waving his flag proudly, Vilnius was behind him, waving at The Lithuanian citizens, smiling. Russia smiled too, he's very proud of Vilnius for a reason. Then was Spain, Madrid, Barcelona, and the others looked very hyper, as if they were about to explode any minute. Madrid was throwing flowers around the citizens, Zamboanga usually calls this his 'Pridonomia', thinking he has a disorder of being very showy.

Philippines were also there, but the only one who competed was Manila, who is going for figure skating. Russia was very impressed for a tropical city to be in figure skating. He sat back down again, waiting.

America was in, there was a stampede of them! Almost as many as the Canadians who passed, but except, they were a lot more goofier and funnier than Canada. Japan was too, Japan waved the flag around, while Tokyo was behind, giving Hiroshima a look. Hiroshima didn't bother, but well, always acts so cool which makes Okinawa blush.

Last but not least... Russia's own army. His athletes. Russia wasn't the one waving the flag but it was Sochi, after all he's the one who is hosting. Moscow waves happily, but a little shyly at her citizens, that made the male citizens take a picture of her multiple times.

After the parade, Sochi introduced to his own specialty, his circuses, Montreal watches curiously because he also has 'Cirque du Soleil' famous too. He was making flips, crazy stretches and bends and all sorts of stuff that made Montreal amazed and clapped. Quebec just looked at him, he sat back awkwardly.

"Aha, Perdón." Montreal apologized to his Province Boss.

Back at the dressing room. There was Moscow, tying up her ballet shoes, not also Moscow is known for her skating(braking rinks), but also ballet. She ties her hair up into a bun and looses it a little, giving so e effects. Moscow puts on her very light pink ballet dress, and adored herself on the mirror. She smiles.

The circus was done, Sochi and Russia comes in and hosts. They wanted to show the Russian history through ballet, and so it did. Pskov, Smolensk, and Bryansk was there, dancing gracefully. They danced like princes of the world, just waiting to meet and dance with the princess. Moscow comes in, all pretty and ready, she comes in the stage doing the pirouette, she was as graceful as a butterfly, her moves are very gentle but sharp, Pskov joins her and partners up with Moscow, and back and forth to Smolensk and Bryansk, making that romantic scenery come in. As Kiev watches her dance, he smiles, seemingly proud of his friend very much. When the dance was done, the four Russian cities bowed and smiled. The Olympics have officially started.

-.

Sorry if this is boring (I find it boring too), because this is just the ceremony, not the games yet, so this will be a toughie to try and get it based on an actual event(I wanted it to make it look more realistic). So, I wanted to make it as short and also long as possible so nobody gets bored of this.


	3. Act 3- Hockey: Canada vs Norway

Here we go a gain~ ^^

I'll make this both a comedy and drama, just to give some of the readers breathers.

By the way, these are all based on the Olympics, but not entirely exact, I'm bending some stuff to make it a little interesting, but I leave some to make it realistic.

-.

Next day of the Olympics, the crowd is still as loud as it was before, now focusing at Hockey. As we all know, Canada is always known for their bone-crushing, jaw-breaking Hockey players, which, well, some are true, but let us not go off topic. Canada's team gets into the ice, all equipped and ready, two of them were still arguing about their parts.

"Hey!Quebec! It's my job to be offence!" Ontario yells.

"That is not my problem if Canada put me of Offence or Defence," Quebec replied.

"No! You planned this on the first place!" Ontario yelled again.

"Why are you hollering at me you square-head!?" Quebec finally replied yelling.

"Because I should be Offence!"

Every players of the team sweat dropped, including their opponent team, Team Norway. Alberta finally stood up for the two.

"Guys! You are embarrassing our team!" Alberta explained.

The two became quiet and went to their positions. Alberta too.

The whistle was blown and the game starts, Quebec steals the puck from Oslo, then, passes it to Alberta. Alberta skates straight to the net, Bergen steals it and heads to the net, Quebec steals and passes it to Alberta once again, Alberta knew that he'll be busy with Bergen again so he passes it to Mingan, Quebec's city, Mingan goes and passes it to London-Of Canada-but failed, stolen by Geilo, Edmonton steals it back and finally scores! One point for Canada!

"Nice one! You sure work yourself up again eh?" Alberta said with a thumbs up.

Edmonton smiled and nodded, gripping his hockey stick. It starts again, Oslo gets the puck, heading straight to the net again, Winnipeg steals it, passes it to Fredericton, and scores again! Two and nothing for Canada! They went to position again, and starts again. Quebec takes the puck and skates to the net, he bashes to Risør. Risør was held back, and stand up, catching up to Quebec. Ontario stands on guard as a Defence, Risør finally steals it away from Quebec, Risør tries to do a shot but the puck was caught by Ontario, now Ontario wants to do a long shot and was successful! Three nothing for Canada! Cheers filled the citizens again, it was very loud you can barely hear the referee say something to the players.

"The Kanadieres are very tough," Oslo admits to Risør.

"Ja, enige," Risør replied.

It starts again, without a fight, Quebec and Ontario switched roles. Now Quebec is defence and Ontario is offence. Ontario grins at Oslo, Oslo, just gave a straight face. Ontario was able to distract him. In Just one shot, he shoots it in the net! Four nothing for Canada! Amazing! Oslo threw his Hockey stick across the rink in disappointment.

Quebec and Ontario high fived each other, without knowing they seem to get along each other.

"That was an awesome game!" Alberta said as he gives a big pat on Ontario and Quebec.


	4. Act 4- Women's Figure Skating

Victoria was ready, she stepped into the ice, skating around to warm up.

"For the women's Figure Skating, Victoria of Canada!" announcer said.

A loud cheer was from the British Columbians and Victorians of Canada, she waves at her citizens, she steps somewhere not in the middle of the rink. The music started, she started to skate, she dances all very beautifully as she poses at Montreal, flying kissed.

"So sexy~" Montreal mumbled with a smile on his face.

Quebec smacked his back, telling him to pay attention on the skating and not her body.

Victoria kept skating, and she did the triple axle jump perfectly, a wave of roar from the Canadians. She dances on the ice again, like she was on a dance floor instead of the ice! the music stops and perfectly pauses in the right bows and got out of the rink, She sat beside Vancouver, and waited for the scores... 64.9! Not bad! Victoria is not 2nd place! Augusta, a city in America, is first place. Augusta comes into the rink, as the announcer said so. The music starts, she moves gracefully around the ice. She does the triple axle jump perfectly, but lower than Victoria's. She stops as the music stops, a roar from the Americans as she bows and picks up a bouquet. She got out of the sat beside her Anerican teammates, waiting for the scores... 65.3! Still at the top of Canada(but not geographically)!

"I'm worried," Victoria mumbled.

"Why?" Montreal asked.

"I know I won't last opinion that position,"

"Don't say that!"

"Admit it!" Victoria yelled, crying.

Montreal stopped, seeing her cry emotionally, he hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"Desolé," Montreal said softly. "But please, believe in yourself!"

Victoria hugged him back, still crying.

Next is Germany, Kaliningrad, now Königsberg, is representing for Germany, which was very unexpected. Every German and Russian citizens dropped their jaws. Since Prussia is dead, she wanted to represent for his brother instead. She steps into the ice, and looked around. Every single one of her citizens and Germany's are cheering for her, she gave them a sad smile. Back up to the operators are, Russia was there, he frowned.

'I'm afraid I gave her too much freedom,'

The music starts, as the music starts, she started with the triple axle jump, it was perfect, she keeps her moves smooth and graceful, she makes another triple axle jump and tripped, she got up quickly and skates again, suddenly her moves became more emotional, the music stops and her pose was very sad and relaxed, it was beautiful. The German citizens clapped, including Berlin, her best friend. She smiled at him and headed out of the rink. She sat beside her teammates and waited for them scores... 53.7, it was far. Königsberg, just smiled, clapped, and also,cried.

'Im sorry I letted you down,' she thought, still smiling and crying.

Next, Moscow got in, as she gets in, a louder roar filled the stadium, she waves confidently at her citizens. She circles around to find a good place to position in and poses.

'This is for Kaliningrad, I'm getting you back!'

The music starts, it was sad and soft, her moves were like she was acting and then she started to skate, she moves around, and she spins around, she changes her position every time she spins! It's amazing! Every Single triple axle were flawless and perfect. She stopped again and acted, giving a perfect ending for the music. Her citizens clapped, and so as the other Russians, saying good job for their capital. She stands up and waves at them, very confident on what she did. She sat down beside Sitka, and waited for the scores...the score were higher than expected, 75.7! Moscow became the lead! Everyone hugged and cheered.

It was Japan's turn, Okinawa steps into the ice nervously, she looks around, looking tense. She positions herself and the music started, she started to move gracefully as the song was very smooth and connected. She does the triple axle and made a very obvious mistake. She kept skating and dancing, she flower-petaled-looking skirt flowed as if she was a fairy. The music stops and her softly and gentle moved had made the music more interesting. The crowd claps and she bowed in her Japanese way. She got out of the rink and waited for the scores, she knows she'll get lower scores, or probably lower than last. But, instead, her score were higher than expected, 67.8! She was advanced to third place! Bumping poor Victoria fourth.

At last, Italy's representative, Florence steps into the ice, her costume looks like as if she was a real angel of the ice. She went and took her position. The music starts, the sound of music sounded like as if it was a choir, it was heavenly. Her moves were so light and soft. Her triple axles are light and heavenly, of course, perfect. Florence's flowing skirt started to look so light as it flowed like silk. She stopped looking like she's praying as the music stops. She bows and leaves the rink as the Italians clapped and cheer for their renaissance city. Florence sat beside Venice and Assisi. Her score were pretty high too, 70.9! She's second! Victoria, who sat there, was still crying, she was very disappointed the fact that she was bumped down to fifth, along with Königsberg. Königsberg, who also gave up hope, cried, seeing all of those high scored skaters had made her lost it all. She wonders what to do next, but why? Must be she be last for all those hard works she had been through?

The places are real, but the scores are not because I forgot. Sorry.


End file.
